skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio monster line
Antonio, Antonio 2, and Kantor are a species of enemies. These enemies resemble armored bulls with large forward-pointing horns coming out of their shoulders. All three variants are palette swaps of each other, with hugely varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is Yellow-affiliated and includes two bosses. Only Kantor can be encountered more than once per game file, and even then only for a limited time in a very specific area of the game. Antonio Antonio (アントニオ) is a brown variant wearing silver armor. It is the boss of the Valuan Battleship, thus making it the first boss in the game. After Alfonso murders his vice captain to prevent him from informing the Empress about his failure, Vyse challenges Alfonso, angered that he would murder an unarmed man to preserve his reputation. Alfonso arrogantly dismissed Vyse's challenge, instead leaving Antonio to "dispose of them". In-battle, Antonio can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Thunder of Fury: Antonio channels electricity through its horns then discharges a cone of arching bolts of electricity forwards from itself, heavily damaging all targets in the line of fire. Unguarded, this attack can inflict a large amount of damage, around 150-200 damage to a Level 2 party member. * Assessing Damage: This ability doesn't do anything. Effectively a "skipped turn" most likely included to bring down the difficulty level of the battle. The easiest way to win this battle is to save up 7 SP and then use Vyse's Cutlass Fury, which inflicts around 100 damage to Antonio. Have Aika heal the party with Sacri Crystals whenever someone's HP meter is below half (avoid using the Sacri spell since it consumes SP), otherwise leave her in Guard mode since her attacks won't inflict much damage and will likely be countered. If you're unsuccessful in beating Antonio, Level up by fighting the Soldiers and Guards and try again. Defeating Antonio yields 36 EXP, 165 gold and a single guaranteed Moonberry. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Bosses Antonio 2 Antonio 2 (アントニオJR Antonio Jr.) is a yellow variant wearing gold armor. It is the boss of Moonstone Mountain. Upon entering De Loco's trap room, Alfonso appears and summons Antonio 2 to dispose of the party (Alfonso's presence also prevents De Loco from setting off his trap ceiling). After Vyse and crew slay the beast, Antonio 2 falls onto Alfonso. With Alfonso unable to move, De Loco decides to crush him as well, but thanks to Centime, De Loco's trap malfunctions and Vyse and crew escape the mines. In-battle, Antonio 2 can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Thunder of Fury: Antonio 2 fires a bolt of electricity from its horns, damaging all targets in the line of fire. Much like before this attack can deal some heafty damage, upwards to about 900 damage to unguarded party members. * Assessing Damage: This ability doesn't do anything. Effectively a "skipped turn" most likely included to bring down the difficulty level of the battle. Antonio 2 doesn't use it as often as its predecessor. Antonio 2 is very susceptible to petrification, Lunar Glyph is very reliable for inflicting stone status on this boss. Petrifying Antonio 2 (use Lunar Glyph two or three times if necessary) and then simply bludgeoning its unmoving statue into nothingness is a very, very easy way to defeat this boss. Otherwise, the battle with Antonio 2 is pretty much the same as the battle with the first Antonio, albeit with much more HP, so the same strategy applies. With more party members and attack options at your disposal, this battle should be a lot easier. Defeating Antonio 2 yields 6,012 EXP, 2,387 gold and a single guaranteed Moonberry. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Bosses Kantor The Kantor (アルシノ Arushino) is a dark blue variant wearing bronze armor. Unlike its predecessors, the Kantor is pseudo-randomly encountered enemy. Kantor is not ever directly encountered from the overworld -- instead it is summoned to the field by a Destroyer, which are only ever encountered in the Grand Fortress harbour area, and even then only when the player walks onto a section of the path that is illuminated by a moving searchlight. Kantors are summoned to battle when a Destroyer uses it's special move "Emergency!" in battle. This move causes itself and all other Destroyers on the field to self-destruct (which actually registers as them fleeing the battle, not defeat -- the player is not rewarded the kill related drops/money/exp for Destroyers removed this way.). After this happens, a single Kantor is summoned to the field to fight the party. In-battle, the Kantor can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Thunder of Fury: Kantor fires an arc of bolts of electricity from its horns, damaging all targets in the line of fire. * Assessing Damage: This ability doesn't do anything. Effectively a "skipped turn" most likely included to bring down the difficulty level of the battle. When defeated Kantor yields 2,001 EXP, 642 gold and a have a 2% chance of dropping a Moonberry (unlike all other enemies, which only have a 1% chance). Kantor is more or less Antonio 2 with much less HP and therefore can be defeated easily by using the same tactics as its boss counterparts. It is however the strongest and most durable non-boss enemy fought in the Grand Fortress, though its not necessary an enemy to be cautious about since they can be avoided rather easily. Likewise, they can be farmed for quick exp if needed rather easily as well. Category:Yellow Enemies Category:Monster lines